Fracture
by Sugar-Paradise
Summary: A Short Drabble broken into Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi's Pointsofview, as their Journies come to an end. Slight SasuNaru R&R, cuz I love you!


Its been so long since i last wrote i kinda forget how :0 So this thing just kind of happen a 2 in the morning one day so I'm rather worried about its quality.

but I gotta start somewhere I guess.

_Rating: T for mild cursing, violence and libral ammounts of angst_

Anyway this ficlet is a collection of bit of pieces of the time leading up to Sasuke final confrontaion with Itachi.

* * *

It had been a long hard journey, 

It had begun 4 years, 174 days, 2 hours, and 16 minutes before this moment in a country 100 miles away.

He was so tired now. He suddenly felt as he had spent his life since that valley running just to get to this moment.

"I've finally caught up with you, teme."

* * *

There was something to be said for persistence, or at least Sasuke thought so. 

The idiot just would not give up. Not even on a disloyal bastard like him self.

It really wasn't fair he mused for the blonde to nosily reinsert himself into his life, especially after he had work so hard to bury everything that they had ever shared, every conversation, every mission and every god dammed bowl of ramen.

Especially now

He had been so close to achieving his goal.

* * *

The hem of the cloud stained fabric drifted idly over the silent feet as the group behind moved noiselessly through the branches. The three comma shaped insignia of the sharringan swirl wildly in a crimson hurricane that churned around Itachi pupil like the eye of the storm. 

As they approached their target he realized, there was more than one person in the clearing.

He could have laughed, who said there was not such thing as pre-destination?

* * *

Naruto was angry a million thoughts ricocheted wildly threw his consciousness as he stared at his rival 

_Why did you betray Kohona?_

Sometimes he used to wish Orochimaru would just take over Sasuke body and be done with it so then Sasuke could finally realize how completely stupid he was.

_Why did you betray us?_

One last time Naruto thought I'll ask him to come home.

_Why did you betray me?_

Then there was a crash in underbrush, but inexplicably Naruto found his gaze fixed on the bastard face, instead of swiveling toward the sound.

Sasuke looked as though the world was ending

* * *

Red, Black, White. 

_Why? _

Sasuke unconsciously held his breath as the man he had been perusing (9 years, 26 days, 10 hours and 46 minutes) appeared in the corner of his vision.

_Why are they all dead?_

All the pain, the work, all the sacrifice, and Sasuke found himself unable to move.

_Why did you kill them?_

* * *

So his brother had be after him, He was chasing the Fox Container and the fox container in turn was pursuing he brother. Itachi smiled dryly as the three comma orbited his pupil what were the chances of all three catching up to each other at the same time. 

The wind roared and in the background, the Kyuubi boy was yelling at his former teammate to get moving.

Itachi decide the Irony of this moment could wait for another time when Sasuke wasn't being such an easy target.

* * *

Sasuke world had been reduced to red black and white. 

He felt his skin tingle as a massive amount of chakra barrel towards him.

Red black... and orange

* * *

Naruto was in pain. And tired. God, he was tired. It had been such a long journey. He so wanted to rest. As the world around him faded to black the was a sudden racket to his left. It sounded a thousand screeching violins. 

It felt like only a few seconds later that light began to seep into his vision. The blonde was discouraged to find that he was still in a profuse amount of pain. He squinted as sun poured down on his face.

"Why did you do that?" A hallow voice intoned from some where around his left ear. Naruto eased his head in that direction of the voice. A foot away a dark figure sat cross-legged, obsidian eyes met his own in angry questioning. "I thought for sure you hated me, idiot."

"How am I to know, bastard, my body moved on it's own"

Sasuke cursed and called him a long stream of insults, but he dark eyes had the beginning of tears in them. "You are by far the biggest moron I have ever met" the raven-haired boy spat out with half-hearted bitterness.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Review!

Appalled at my horrid grammar? Become my Beta!


End file.
